


The Return Pt. 3

by Kalexforever91 (orphan_account)



Series: Immortal Lovers [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Immortality, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 03:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11523510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kalexforever91
Summary: A journey to rescue Kara from Astra becomes a time of discovery into the curse and about Kara's past.





	The Return Pt. 3

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the latest part of the series, I hope you enjoy it.

The desert wilderness was silent, nothing could be heard at all, there was no wind and no signs of any sort of life, the castle of Astra was in the distance from where Alura and Cat landed.

Cat had questions and she needed answers big time, Alura knew Kara personally… who was she to Kara, was Kara lying to her all this time about never being with anyone else.

Nothing was making sense to Cat as she ran through everything inside her mind, Alura walked across the desert with Cat trailing behind her, Alura knew Cat had questions and she was doing her best to stay ways ahead so she would not have to answer them but unfortunately her plan failed.

They stopped on top of a steep slope overlooking the castle in the distance, Alura snorted heavily “She always did like the finer things of life, she always wanted a big castle… I bet she even has a throne too” Alura said.

Cat though focused on the belt holster that she recognised instantly, it was Kara’s gun holster with the revolvers sitting neatly inside them, Cat slid down the slope with Alura on her tail and Cat picked up the gun belt.

“What are those things?” Alura asked confused.

“This is Kara’s, these are her guns” Cat replied.

Alura nodded and looked to the castle which was not far ahead of them “Astra has her, we got to go” she said but Cat pulled one of the revolvers out and aimed it at Alura’s skull.

“You’re not a killer” Alura said but the look in Cat’s eyes showed her Cat was willing to become anything to save Kara “Want to test that theory?” Cat asked.

Alura sighed and lowered her eyes “Fine, ask” she said.

Cat lowered the gun to her side “Kara, you know her” she stated and Alura nodded.

“I do” she replied.

“How? What is she to you?” Cat asked afraid of the answer.

“She’s my daughter” Alura replied.

If it was possible for Cat’s mouth to unhinge itself and drop to the floor then Cat was sure her mouth was in the sand with that news.

“What?” Cat asked confused.

“Kara is older than she thinks she is” Alura said.

“How is that possible?” Cat asked and Alura looked to the castle and nodded.

“When I imprisoned Astra inside this world, I was pregnant and already on my due date, by the end of the battle and I slammed the doors to this world shut officially sealing Astra away… my water broke” Alura said and she continued to explain “My sisters healed me, helped me give birth to Kara” she said and Cat listened intently.

Alura continued to explain “I was given time to be with my daughter but before I was imprisoned in the gemstone, we discovered that Astra’s curse had latched itself onto Kara, we were stuck in a situation we could not stop… when Kara reached the right age which is somewhere between 20 to 30 then her immortality would kick in and she would live her life forever” Alura finished.

“Why didn’t she tell me?” Cat asked.

Alura smiled “Because she does not remember, we knew that Astra’s curse latched onto her so we put a memory block curse on her, after a few hundred years the memory block curse would reset her memories” Cat’s eyes widened as she cut Alura off “So the memory block curse erased her memories just enough to make her think she was only 100 when instead she was over 1’000” Cat screeched.

Alura nodded her head “My guess is that my memory block spell is triggered by the death of Kara’s soul mates” she guessed and looked around “If Astra is still the same then the graves would be somewhere around here” she said.

“Graves?” Cat asked and Alura nodded “Astra maybe evil but she also has a powerful sense of dignity, she always buried her victims with honour” she said as she walked onwards in a new direction, theorising where the dead would be buried.

Cat had one more question though “Hang on, what do you mean Kara’s soul mate?” she asked.

“Kara is way over a 1’000 years old, you think you’re the first?” Alura snorted as she continued to walk up the slope with Cat on her tail and Alura stopped in her tracks once she reached the top and turned to Cat “Kara has fallen in love 6 times in the past” Alura said and Cat looked to her confused.

“How can you possibly know that, you’ve been inside a gemstone this whole time” Cat stated obviously, Alura raised her eyebrows and points and Cat eyes followed to where Alura was pointing and sure enough before her was 7 gravestones.

“But that’s 7, you said 6 times Kara has fallen in love” Cat said and Alura nodded “the first grave belongs to the first victim which Astra killed weeks before Kara was born and before the curse latched itself onto her… but the other 6, those are the soul mates of Kara’s past… her ghosts” Alura said

The 6 graves of Kara’s past soul mates were bigger than the 1st grave, on them was the names engraved in the stone: Alex, Lena, Lucy, Sara, Laurel and Thea.

Cat looked to Alura “How could you do this to her… your own daughter” she whispered.

Alura closed her eyes “I was protecting her from the pain of losing her soul mate, now we need to go before Astra finds out just who Kara is” Alura sprinted towards the castle with Cat on her tail, the gun clenched firmly in her hands.

They reached the door of the castle and Astra looked to Cat “Listen to me, I cannot break the curse… once you get Kara home she will revert back to the way she was before and you will be immortal once again too” Alura warned and Cat pulled the hammer back on the gun.

“Let’s go” she growled and they both dove into the castle.

Later on back in the penthouse, 2 hours after Cat left with Alura the portal opened and Kara and Cat stumbled through and dropped to the floor, Kara was groaning as her skin began to return to normal and her hair returned to blonde.

Cat smiled softly as she watched her wife return to normal but then her smile faded as she realised just how angry she was.

Kara sat up till she was on her knees and stretched, groaning softly as she stretched before looking to her wife with a smile “you came for me” she whispered.

Cat nodded her head “Yeah I did, you owe me an apology though Kara” she dropped the letter down onto the floor in front of Kara “300 years of marriage and all I get is a note with ‘goodbye’ on it” Cat said raised her voice slightly.

Kara went to talk but Cat cut her off “I don’t want to hear it, you’re sleeping on the sofa” she said and she walked to the bedroom and slammed the door shut behind her.

Kara lowered her head, she was an idiot… Cat was right… she did deserve a whole lot more than just a one worded note saying goodbye.

How was Kara going to make it up to her?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this :)


End file.
